February 10
1920 Syracuse Herald- Syracuse Faces Stern Opponent Wednesday Night Goodyear Tire And Rubber Company Five Has Lost But One Game All-Syracuse will face one of the strongest teams of the season in the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company basketball team, which appears here Wednesday night on the State Armory court. The visitors have a record of 12 victories and one defeat, which was at the hands of the Chicago University five. Elmer Kieb, former Syracuse University athlete, is a member of the team. He is holding down the pivot position and is playing a splendid game for the invaders. It is expected that a record crowd will turn out to see the teams battle for supremacy. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Cancel Exhibition Manager Ben Borgmann and the Syracuse Nationals were expected to arrive back in the city today from Columbus, O., to rest for an exhibition contest Tuesday night in Cortland. An exhibition slated tonight in Conshohocken, Pa., was postponed because of slight injuries to three Syracuse players. The Nats defeated the Columbus pros, 56-51, last night, after bowing to the Dayton Mets, 54-52 Sunday afternoon in Dayton. Delayed in Cleveland by a blizzard, the Nats chartered a plane to get to Dayton. Sharkey, Rizzo and Novak were injured in Columbus. Sharkey suffered a cut on the head, Rizzo hurt his heel, and Novak pulled a muscle. The Nats next National League start is against Chicago here Thursday and all players are expected to take the court against George Mehan & Co. 1949 Webster Herald- Fairport Cagers To Play Syracuse Pros Tomorrow The Syracuse Nats of the National pro league will invade Fairport for a benefit game with the Fairport All-Stars sponsored by Perinton POst, VFW, at 9p.m. tomorrow (Friday) in the Fairport High School gym. Mike Barrett was elected player-coach for the Fairport hoopsters. Among those on the team are Duke Fitzgerald, Mike Wood, Earl Barnhart, Ted Phillips and Barrett. Al Cervi, former Rochester Royals star hoopster, and Billy Gabor, record-breaking performer with the Syracuse University varsity team for three years, now with the Nationals, will make up the Syracuse aggregation along with Jim Homer, Adolph Schayes, Hank O'Keeffe, Jim Peterson and John Chaney. Doc Herring and Adam Genazzio will referee the game expected to attract an overflow crowd. Bill McCarthy of WARC will give a play-by-play description of the game. The Pittsford American Legion will take on the Perinton VFW team in the prelim game set to start at 7:30 p.m. Tickets are on sale at the Webster Herald office. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats And Lakers Collide At Memorial Syracuse’s Eastern Lead Cut To One Game; Friends Honoring Wally Osterkorn Paying their final scheduled visit of the season to Syracuse, the Minneapolis Lakers face the Nats at 8:30 P.M. in a Wally Osterkorn “appreciation night” at the War Memorial. Coach Cervi]’s charges came back from Boston with their eastern lead in the N.B.A. cut to one game after bowing to the second-place Celtics, 104-94. It brought an end to the Syracusans’ three game win string. Minneapolis fell before the New York Knickerbockers, 118-112, in the first engagement of a double bill played in the Hub City after the Nats missed a chance to advance in the opener. Osterkorn, for who tonight’s game here will be a benefit, is endeavoring to get into physical shape for the stretch run of the Nats after having missed most of the season’s action because of a thigh injury. He will be honored between halves. Free throw accuracy paid off for the Celtics as they hit on 34 of 37 free throw attempts before 9,009 Boston Garden fans. Bob Cousy led the winning attack with 33 points, while George King was top man for the Syracusans with 19. Harry Gallatin, playing his 501st consecutive game for the Knicks, poured in 30 points, while Slater Martin flipped in 19 to lead the Lakers. Milwaukee nipped Rochester, 75-74, on the latter’s court. Rookie Bob Pettit had 25 points to lead Milwaukee, while Rochester, paced by Jack Coleman’s 17 points, suffered its fourth straight setback. BOSTON: Morrison (2-3-7), Brannum (0-6-6), Nichols (4-3-11), Macauley (2-5-9), Barksdale (8-6-22), Palazzi (2-2-6), Scolari (4-2-10), Whittaker (0-0-0), Cousy (13-7-33) TOTALS (35-34-104). SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-4-14), Rocha (2-4-8), Kerr (4-3-11), Lloyd (6-1-13), Seymour (5-4-14), Farley (0-0-0), Kenville (7-1-15), King (7-5-19) TOTALS (36-23-94). Score at halftime- Boston 58, Syracuse 45. 1961 Utica Observer- Nats On Move; Costello Key, Hannum Says Philadelphia—Suddenly the Syracuse Nats are riding a three game winning streak in the National Basketball Association and the Philadelphia Warriors are down three in a row. Coach Alex Hannum, whose Nats' latest victory was a 136-126 triumph over the Warriors last night, attributes a great deal of the success to the full-time availability of guard Larry Costello. Costello, who had been sidelined from time to time over the past month with a series of injuries, led Syracuse with 24 points but scoring honors wen tto Philadelphia's Wilt Chamberlain who collected 46. Coach Neil Johnston of the Warriors said his team wasa tired from an exhausting road trip that left them short of sleep. Bad weather forced airplane cancellations. The defeat left the Warriors seven games behind Eastern Division leader Boston, idle last night. Syracuse, in third place, picked up a game on the Warriors and now trails Philadelphia by seven. Hannum, however, didn't see much hope for Syracuse overtaking the Warriors. "It practically would take a miracle to change the standing with so few games remainaing," he said. Syracuse, by winning, picked up a game on fourth-place New York, which lost 119-115 to Cincinnati in the opener of the Convention Hall doubleheader. The combination gave the Nats an 11-game lead over New York and virtually assured them of a playoff berth. In the only other game last night, Bob Pettit, filling in for Coach Paul Seymour, and playing as well, sparked the Western Division leading St. Louis Hawks to a 123-113 victory over Los Angeles by scoring 40 points and grabbing 26 rebounds. The score: SYRACUSE: Gambee (6-5-17), Schayes (5-9-19), Halbrook (1-0-2), Costello (9-6-24), Greer (8-4-20), Barnett (7-5-19), Cable (2-0-4), Roberts (3-4-10), Kerr (9-3-21) TOTALS (50-36-136). PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (9-10-28), Johnson (6-4-16), Chamberlain (19-8-46), Attles (1-2-4), Rodgers (4-4-12), Gola (6-1-13), Hatton (0-0-0), Conlin (1-0-2), Ruklick (1-0-2), Graboski (1-1-3) TOTALS (48-30-126). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1948-49 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 10 Category:Barnett Category:Borgmann Category:Cable Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gambee Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Hannum Category:Homer Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Novak Category:O'Keeffe Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Peterson Category:Rizzo Category:Roberts Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey